


Couples Interview

by Lovehatemysme



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: Short fanfics in a form of interview-like with the boys and their SO♥
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Kim Yoosung & Reader, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	1. Couples Interview

“ _So how did you two meet?”_ The interviewer asked. 

You and Zen were being interviewed for a dating app, they were going to launch in a month and as a marketing strategy they interviewed couples who met online or through chat, since you and Zen met almost the same they invited you.   
  


“Well.. How do I put this?” Zen said with his goofy grin, you two looked at each other and gave each other little laughs.   
  


“As you know, RFA is an exclusive organization, one of the members created the messenger exclusive for us,” Zen said, choosing his words carefully to not reveal any information that could be traced back.  
  


“ _So was MC already a member when you two met?”  
  
_

“Well actually,” you said, “someone led me to the messenger. And that’s how I met all of them,” you smiled at the interviewer. “So I was a new member when I met Zen,” you finished. Zen looked at you, he remember how he’d confidently introduced himself to a stranger, showed his picture and even started to flirt with you in just a day. He chuckled to himself.   
  


_“Through this “messenger” you got close right? How did you two become lovers?”  
  
_

Zen squeezed your hand. While the other rubbed the back of his head as he had a sheepish smile.  
  


“You saw my announcement during the RFA party. When the whole Echo girl scandal was going on, she was there for me. And even though she never knew me in real life,” Zen looked at you, he had a loving smile that reflected through his eyes, “she believed in me and encourage me to go on. When I thought my career was meeting its doomed, she was there the whole time, even when I thought my whole fan base was against me, she stood by me,” Zen squeezed your hand again, hearing those words made you tear up. You laughed as you swiped your tear away and squeezed back his hand. The whole crew went _Aww_ as they heard it too.   
  


_“That was beautiful Zen. So could you say that even through just chatting, you made it through some hard times together?”  
  
_

Flashing back to when you were almost bombed up in the apartment, it was your turn to squeezed Zen’s hand. You both gave off small smiles to the interviewer.  
  


“Yeah, we made it through tough times together, besides the whole scandal we went through a lot,” Zen said. “While others saw Zen as a knight in shining armor in musical plays,” you said, “I could assure all of you that he is too in real life,” you smiled and looked at Zen. For others, it might sound something cliche, but to Zen, he knew what you meant. Risking his life for you, he knew not going after you would be the biggest mistake he would make. Zen leaned in and gave your temple a kiss that earned another Aww from the crew.  
  


“ _Since your” the interviewer looked at Zen to address him, “career have been reaching its peak, you have been paired with a lot of women. How do you handle this MC?”  
  
_

You forced a smiled at the interviewer, if there’s one thing you learned about watching Zen in interviews is that any small change in expression would be seen. And if the fans doesn’t like it, some backslash could come and get you.   
  


“I have to admit it’s kinda hard,” you started, “but then every time Zen comes home he makes sure I know I’m the only one for him,” you gave off a mischievous smile and a wink to which Zen burst into laughter, his hand on his chest. But it’s true, whenever Zen senses even the smallest jealousy from you, he makes sure to remind you how much he loved you.   
  


“ _Wow, aren’t you the luckiest girl MC,”_ the interviewer said, to which you laugh and nodded.  
  


" _It's no secret that Zen has a low temper,"_ the interviewer started again, " _he was once caught in a fight because of his jealousy."_

You giggled as you remember the incident, a co-star of his started to hit on you while Zen was doing a scene. He wasn't even finish with his line when he ran up to you and suddenly pushed the guy away. The whole incident made it to the news but nevertheless only gave Zen little criticisms, but he did gain the "the jealous boyfriend" name.  
  


_"How is he since the incident? How do you manage the jealousy?"_ the interviewer stated his question.

"Well.." you bit your lip as you took a quick glance at Zen, who looked kinda amused? "To tell you honestly, no guy came to hit on me again ever since that," you said. The whole crew laugh, Zen's amused face rather gone but is pleased no one else dared to flirt with you again.

"But you know, I think it's sweet. At least I know he loves me as much as I love him," you said, looking at Zen, his eyes went wide hearing your words and his expression turning into a soft smile while his eyes looked at you in warmth. He kissed your hand as the interviewer started with the next question.   
  


“ _Lastly, and you both have to answer,”_ the interviewer looked at both of you and back again at the question in his phone, “ _if you would have met each other in different circumstances, would you?”  
  
_

You both looked at each other, Zen’s eyebrows curled in deep thought.   
  


_Would he?_  
  


Finally he spoke and turned to the interviewer.  
  


“I.. I don’t. The way I met MC was.. well I guess not ideal in most cases but..” he looked at you again and squeezed your hand, he sheepishly chuckled, “I wasn’t even looking for a girlfriend when I met MC..” he redirected his look at the interviewer again. “I was busy building my career to look for one.. So when she came into my life,” Zen looked at you again, his eyes full of love, “it was a blessing. She came in perfectly, she saw me in my rock bottom and stayed.”Zen caressed your check as he wiped a tear that fell. Your heart fill with love that Zen’s giving you.   
  


“ _And how about you, MC?”  
  
_

You gave a shy smile, your hand topping Zen’s, “It was a risk, but it’s a risk I’m willing to take if it means meeting you,” you said as you looked at him. Zen couldn’t help it, he pulled you into a kiss that you gladly accepted.   
  


Pulling away you laughed sheepishly, “I’m sorry could you edit that out?” you asked at the crew while blushing, feeling cheesy at just what happened. Everyone watched at awed at how you both loved each other.   
  


A month later, the video was finally released. As you and Zen were on the couch flipping channels, you came across an entertainment channel talking about the video.

“ _..they look so inlove together! Sorry ladies, it looks like Zen doesn’t have plans being single anytime soon!”_

Zen chuckled and grabbed your chin for you to face him, “If you do have plans, I’m not letting you,” you said flatly, Zen roared into laughter and kissed you deeply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might turn this into series-like, doing the same thing with other characters or having another one with Zen~
> 
> If you want to suggest a question, feel free to comment below or drop it at lovehatemysme.tumblr.com ♥


	2. Final Presentation

_“Are you ready guys?”_ a classmate of Yoosung’s asked while he set-up the camera pointing at you. 

For a final presentation in a minor subject, they were tasked to interview couples. Since Yoosung was the only one in the relationship, they asked if he could do it. 

“D-do you want us to be in my final presentation?” Yoosung asked one night, he liked the idea that he could brag he has a pretty girlfriend.

You thought it would be fun so you agreed. But now, sitting inches apart in front of a camera, Yoosung now became stiff. Unsure with what to do with his body and his hands. Thank goodness there was a table in front of you, maybe he should just rest his hands on his thighs he thought.

You, on the other hand, leaned on the table while resting your elbows on the table as you crossed your arms, looking rather comfortable.

 _“So for the first question,”_ a girl said who stood next the guy who was monitoring the camera, _“how long have you been together?”_ she said checked the first question on the list in her notebook.

“Well that’s easy,” Yoosung muttered, “We’ve been together for 2 years now,” he said in a louder voice. Clearing his throat after muttering. 

_“And how long have you known each other?”_ she asked, a follow up question for the first one. 

“Two years too..” Yoosung said, tilting his head a little to glance at you, you looked at him and gave him an encouraging smile.

His two classmates in front of you both looked at each other, confusion in their faces. _“So you guys already dated when you first known each other?”_ the guy asked.

Yoosung grinned sheepishly as he rubbed his neck, “I guess so, yeah,” he said. You giggled as you remembered Yoosung even asked you to be his pre-girlfriend, and you haven’t even seen each other yet! The girl scribbled again in her notebook. 

_“Okay so uhm, in your two years together, what routine, or habit have you formed in the relationship?”_

“Hmm,” you started, you looked at Yoosung. His hand on his chin, his brows furrowed in thinking deep. You smiled and returned to face the camera.

“There’s thing Yoosung does,” you said suddenly, startling Yoosung as he looked at you. “Whenever he leaves for school, he gives me a quick kiss,” Yoosung’s eyes went wide, suddenly embarrassed at what you shared. “And he leaves his special omurice with a note for me to find,” you smiled at him, he gazed away as his whole face went red. “And that’s just one of his habits I guess,” you blabbered as you shrugged. 

Ever since you dated, Yoosung did practice his cooking skills. And if he’s going to be honest, he loves cooking for you. He _loves_ hearing your compliments about his cooking. He still remembers the surprised face you made when he learned how to cook your favorite dish. He chuckled as he remember how he’d spent nights trying to perfect your favorite dish.

_“How about your first date? How was it and what did you do?”_

“Oh!” you exclaimed gleefully, a big smile on your face. “Yoosung planned it all,” you grinned as you faced him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. 

“Oh, w-well.. uhm,” he started to mumble, he looked at you and saw your smiling face, the same smile that made his anxiety go away during your first date. He smiled back at you and faced the camera.

“MC’s my first girlfriend, so I played it safe and planned a normal date,” he had this nervous smile that he always does, a smile that you always found adorable. “We went to see a movie, then we strolled in park and went to a coffee shop,” he clasp his fingers with yours. “Did you like our first date?” he said suddenly to you, a nervous look on his face. 

“Of course I did! You made me a bento box remember?” you can’t help but smile even wider, remembering how he’d put so much effort for your first date. It made your heart flutter, that even though you knew each other for a short period of time, he was just that into you, and so were you. 

Yoosung squeezed your hand, a relief sigh leaving from his lips. He was a nervous wreck during your first date, but your smile and giggles made it all go away. 

“ _If MC is Yoosung’s first girlfriend, is he your first boyfriend too, MC?”_ the girl asked as she scribbled down.

You bit your lip, “Well..” you hesitated, even without looking you knew Yoosung was frowning. He knew you dated some other guys before him. 

“I did dated other guys before him,” you said, “But,” you added as you touched Yoosung’s cheek, “my heart is all his now,” you smiled. Yoosung’s frown disappeared, a small o replaced it, then a smile. Blush visibly on his cheeks. You gave him an assured smile while he looked at you in awe. His heart filled with content, knowing that you love him as much as he loves you. He took your hand and placed a kiss, clasping it again with his as he rested it on his thigh. 

“ _Okay, say one thing that you like about your partner_ ,” the girl said as she scribbled again in her notebook, a few marks here and there until she clicked her pen to focus on your answers. 

“Well I like how cute Yoosungie is~” you said in a singsong voice, in which two of his classmates tried to stop their giggles. “Ah! MC!” Yoosung whined to you, “See? Cute!” you said as you pinched his cheeks slightly. “You’re embarrassing me~!” Yoosung said in a muffled voice as you continue to hold his cheeks. Letting his cheek go, you bit your lip as you leaned to the table, looking at him as you rested your head on your hand for support.

“But it’s true,” you said in a more serious tone, “I like how cute you get when you’re frustrated on LOLOL, you’d ask for hugs,” Yoosung always, _always_ , pulls you into a hug when he loses a game. Holding you makes him calm, his nerves relaxing. “And,” you continued, absentmindedly twirling a curl of his hair on your finger, “I like cute you get when you beg for something,” your voice thick with something, desire? Lust? You both looked at each other, blinking and staring as if you were the only people inside the room. 

The sudden cough from one of his classmates broke off the tension you didn’t even know was there, you suddenly looked away from Yoosung, blood rushing to your cheeks. 

“I- uhm,” Yoosung tried to start, he cleared his throat as he continued, “I guess I like how MC is so kind and helpful to everyone,” he said, tilting his head again to look at you. “She even helps people she barely know.. and she always help me pull an all nighter during an exam,” he said in a sheepish smile. He looked at you with warmth, and you could feel his love. It was during one of those all nighters that you saw him so serious. 

_You poked on his cheek as he was so serious on reading a textbook, highlighters in different colors and pens scattered everywhere as well as bits of papers._

_“Yoosung~ let’s take a break,” you said, he yawned as he took your finger that was poking him, giving it a peck._

_“Just a few more minutes MC, promise!” he said. “You’re going to pass, I believe in you!” you said. He gave you a small smile, “I know, but I just want to make sure, I want to graduate right away,” he said in a soft voice.  
_

_“But why?” you asked without a thought, Yoosung grinned at you. “So I could earn money and marry you!” he confessed so confidently.  
_

You fidgeted with your hand remembering it. Sure it wasn’t a proper proposal, but still, it made your heart flutter. 

“ _This will be the second to the last,”_ the girl said, “ _Do you think you’re each others’ “the one”,”_ another scribble here, and click of pen until she refocus on the both of you again.

Yoosung blinked a few times to process the question, looked at you blatantly and blinked again, you stared at each other until he spoke.

“I do,” he said in a serious tone, no hint of hesitation from his tone nor his face. You wanted to look away from his gaze, but it felt like you were locked on his lilac eyes. It pierces through you, that he was just so sure about you. You were just drawn to his eyes, how honest and sincere it showed off.

Yoosung suddenly realize he was staring for a while, he blinked and looked at the table, sheepish smile on his face as he rubbed his neck, “Well I hope so anyway,” he mumbled. You grabbed his hand and squeezed it, looking at him.

“I do too,” you said. Smiling and returning that assurance he gave you. 

“ _Okay, this is the last part. Where do you see yourselves and your relationship in 5 years?”_

Yoosung let out a little laugh, he’d always dream about your future together. 

“I see myself running a clinic probably,” he rubbed your thumb as he grinned at you, “and we’re probably married already!” he exclaimed, you giggled and leaned onto him. You gave him a quick peck on the lips, “I like that idea,” you whispered to him, returning your focus on the camera you said, “That’s gotta be it,”. 

_5 years later_

“Honey~” Yoosung shouted from the bedroom, “come here for sec,” he said.

“Coming!” you shouted back, quickly putting away dishes. “What is it?” You asked as soon as you came inside, Yoosung tapped his thighs, indicating for you to sit on his lap in which you happily obliged. 

“It’s something my professor in college sent me, he said he thinks it would be fun to send it now and watch it,” he said as he pushed back to the chair to give you space between his legs. His head now rested on your shoulder, “I wonder what it is,” he mumbled. 

Clicking the video, he wrapped his arms around your waist, your hands resting above his. 

You laughed and giggled throughout the video, on the other hand Yoosung kept burying his face on your neck. “Gah~ Did I really sound that cringy?” He mumbled to your neck, “It’s okay, you were adorable honey~” you teased. 

Removing his face from your neck and resting it on your shoulder again, he looked up to you as you faced him. 

“Well at least I was right at the last part,” he smiled as he kissed you while his thumb rubbed the metal band on your finger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to suggest a question, feel free to comment below or drop it at lovehatemysme.tumblr.com ♥


	3. An Interview with The Hans

"Mr. Han, the reporter is here," the chief security announced. Jumin looked at you as you settled down the sofa, sitting beside you he brushed a hair and tucked it behind your ear. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, concern written all over his face.  
  


Jumin is no stranger with these kind of things, numerous times he has been featured in magazines, his face splattered across the internet, and he never did mind, after all it helped marketing the company. But with you however, he wanted to make sure you were as comfortable as you can be, your private and quiet life remains and out of the spotlight. He didn't want to cause you any distress with publicity.  
  


You gave him a soft smile as you rest a hand on his thigh, "I am, I think it would be nice, it's the least I can do to help," you said. Jumin nodded and told the chief security to bring her in, you both stood up as you shook hands with the said reporter, clicking her phone for the recorder and opening her little notebook for notes.  
  


"First of thank you Mr and Mrs Han for doing this interview," the reporter said as her hand on her chest to thank you, "lovely penthouse," she finished as she waved at the place and clicked her pen. "I uhm, trust that you have seen the questions?" she asked as she rolled the pen between her fingers, making the gesture as small as possible as she was a little fidgety to meet the Hans. And why wouldn’t she be? After all, their magazine was the only one to get an exclusive interview from you, and screwing it up could cause her job.   
  


"Yes, my assistant gave it to us and deemed everything was appropriate," Jumin spoke, remembering he skimmed through the questions making sure no question would make any of you uncomfortable to answer. There is a fine line between what could be shared to the public and what should be kept private, and Jumin made sure anything that goes out would be nothing in your expense.  
  


The reporter started to scribble in her notebook, “ _The questions would be directed to both of you, please feel free to answer anytime_ ,” she said as she turned a page.  
  


“ _First would be.._ ” she mumbled as her eyes glanced up and down her notebook, Jumin’s hand squeezing yours that was on top of his thigh before giving you a quick glance, your smile tight looking at the reporter as you waited for the first question, quite nervous as you knew this is huge, it would be publicized and spread everywhere, one wrong answer could plump down and slash not only Jumin’s reputation, but could also affect C&R as well. You took a deep breath as you squeezed Jumin back. How bad could it be?  


“ _How do you balance your married life and business? With Jumin being a director, surely he has a tight schedule running the company, even going overseas for meetings and such,”_ the reporter tapped once on her notebook.  
  


This is easy, you thought, you knew how to answer that.   
  


“Well usually Jumin brings me with his trips,” you said with a sweet smile, “and if we have time we stay for another day or two to enjoy ourselves,” you enjoyed seeing new scenery with Jumin, how he would tell you some little fun facts about the places you went to, introduce you to new cuisines.   
  


“I even set up an office here so I could work here when I’m not needed in the office,” Jumin added, “Her company relaxes me even if she’s just reading by my side,” you couldn’t help but smile wider at what Jumin said, and it’s true. Sometimes he’d catch himself just watching you with whatever you were doing on the couch inside his office, he even have a blurry photo of you sleeping on the couch with Elizabeth on your lap. Seeing you within his eyesight gave him a sense of security.  
  


As the reporter scribbled down some notes she said how sweet it was, “ _Moving to the next question.. Your announcement during the RFA party came as a surprise to everyone as Jumin was rumored to be engaged to Sarah Choi, how did you both manage during the scandals?”  
  
_

Jumin was prepared, he saw this question already of course, fixing one of his sleeves he started to speak, “It was rather emotional for us, I made sure to retaliate with credible sources,” you remembered how stressful it really was. With Elizabeth went missing, Sarah was also restless in her plans. “I was lucky enough I had MC by my side,” he squeezed your hand and you looked at him, “It was hard on both of us, but we managed because we got each other,” you added as you squeezed Jumin back as he smiled a you before facing the reporter again.   
  


“ _So the public wants to know, when do we expect a little Han?_ ” she said sweetly, you laughed softly at the question. “I’m afraid not so soon,” you said, “Jumin and I are still enjoying ourselves,” “Yes, I’d love to have MC to myself a little more,” Jumin brought your hand to his lips as he gave it a quick kiss. You blushed at his gesture and smiled shyly, for someone who was deemed a robot, he sure did come a long way. When it came to you, he never held back showing affections.   
  


Elizabeth suddenly purred on your foot, rubbing herself restlessly against you, “I’m sorry she’s a little antsy with strangers,” you said sorrily to the reporter, “Oh this must be Elizabeth, she’s beautiful,” you picked up Elizabeth and placed her on your lap, stroking her softly to calm her down.   
  


_“I have last two questions, addressed individually to both of you. First would be to you MC, what’s it like to be married with a Han? We’ve seen Chairman Han, but what about Jumin Han?”  
_

“Hmm,” you stroked Elizabeth as you thought, what’s it like to be married with Jumin? To be married to Jumin... you looked down at Elizabeth and a smile formed on your face, “it feels like a dream,” you whispered. Because it really was, sometimes even overwhelming how he would shower you with gifts, telling him you don’t need all of it, but he insists that you deserve everything. He treats you like a queen, and even with his shortcomings he made sure to make it up to you. Going to his work early in the morning without you seeing him off means a lovely note to your bedside, going home later than expected would mean him reading you to sleep. Trips he couldn’t bring you would outcome a dozen of gifts, and he’s still learning.   
  


You looked up to the reporter, “Jumin’s.. Amazing, he makes sure I feel loved and cared for, I couldn’t ask for more,” remembering everything he did for you made your heart flutter, and even Jumin who was looking at you felt so full with love, hearing you say that made him happy. He knew he was far from perfect, but as long as he could convey his feelings to you, he’s glad you’re happy.   
  


The reporter nodded with a smile as she scribbled down.   
  


_"So my last question goes to you Mr Han,"_ the reporter gave Jumin a quick glance before turning a page _, "You have always been on the top of the list for the most wanted bachelors, now that you're off the market and have settled down, what is it like? In your own simple words, what is marriage to Jumin Han?"_ she asked as she clicked her pen, doting it to the notebook ready to write on whatever Jumin has to say.  
  


What is marriage to Jumin? It wasn't that simple, Jumin thought. To Jumin, marriage means.… waking up to your sleeping form next to his, where he can watch you breathe steadily and comb away hair on your face for a few minutes before readying himself for the day. It's also sleeping next to you at the end of the day, having you in his arms that washes away all of his stress and anxieties away in an instant. It's wanting to hear your voice every second he's away from you, it's seeing a jewelry and thinking if you would like it. It's wanting to know every little quirk, habit and antics you have, it's wanting to know what that raise of a brow meant, what that tap of a finger indicated, it's wanting to see the good and ugly of you.  
  


It's all of the emotions rushing into him all at once, he looked at you and saw you were playing quietly with Elizabeth, scratching her head and ears as she purred in your lap, and one emotion only prevailed at the end. His heart felt so warm, his thoughtful look broke into a loving smile, and suddenly he knew how to put marriage in simple words.  
  


He moved a little closer to you, his hand palming your cheeks and you turned to face him, a curious look on your face as he just smiled at you.

_**"Marriage is… happiness**_ ,"

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to suggest a question, feel free to comment below or drop it at [♡Tumblr♡](https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tips are highly appreciated at [ ♡Ko-fi♡ ](https://ko-fi.com/lovec)


End file.
